


rotting to the bone but my heart's still beating, hoping you won't leave me

by drusillaes



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F, Zoe Benson is Not Okay, not Apocalypse canon since I wrote this pre-s8 premiered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drusillaes/pseuds/drusillaes
Summary: Being brought back to life isn’t exactly a new thing for Madison.





	rotting to the bone but my heart's still beating, hoping you won't leave me

“Tell me who killed you,” Zoe demands.

Madison rolls her eyes and then winces at how dry they are. “We’re doing this again?”

Madison swings her legs off the stone altar. “Did you change my clothes?”

Zoe doesn’t let any emotion cross her face. “You mentioned they were getting a little moth-eaten, and you’re about my size anyway.”

Zoe doesn’t try to stop Madison from standing up; her legs buckle and the taller witch catches her by the arms.

“Thanks,” Madison breathes as Zoe helps her back onto the altar.

Zoe holds up a cigarette between two fingers. “It’s yours if you tell me who killed you.”

“So how’s Cordy doing as the Supreme? She kill anyone yet?” Madison asks instead.

“Why won’t you just tell me, Madison?”

For the first time since they started this little circus, Madison notes with satisfaction, Zoe’s voice breaks with emotion.

“Aww, if I didn’t know any better I’d think you actually cared,” Madison coos. Zoe glares at her. “Who are you protecting, Madison?”  
“ _You_ , you dumb bitch!” Madison doesn’t mean for the words to come out, but they do, and Zoe rears back as if Madison has slapped her. “Me?”

There’s raw emotion in Zoe’s eyes, but she blinks a few times and it disappears. “So it was Kyle,” she realizes, her voice cold. Madison grabs her arm. “Zoe, don’t —”

Zoe shakes her off. “ _Go to sleep, Madison,”_ she snarls, and snaps her fingers, and Madison gasps as the borrowed air rushes out of her lungs.

The last thing she sees is Zoe’s careful hands turning her onto her back. Madison wishes for a world where things are different, where she’s not a dead puppet of a callous witch-girl, and before she can properly finish her thought, she’s back in hell.


End file.
